gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Jones
Stephen Ashton "Steve" Jones (born 16 March 1977) is a Welsh television presenter. Jones is primarily known in the United Kingdom as presenter of T4. Internationally, he was known as the host of the first season of The X Factor USA. Early life Steve was born in the Rhondda Valley, Wales and currently lives in Marylebone, London, England as well as Los Angeles, California, USA. Career After starting his career as a model for Esquire, Jones moved into presenting, fronting such programmes as The Pop Factory Awards with Liz Fuller and 99 Things To Do Before You Die. He has since become a regular feature on Channel 4's weekend entertainment programme T4. In 2006, he worked on Transmission with T-Mobile with XFM DJ Lauren Laverne. In February 2009 he made his BBC One debut hosting Let's Dance for Comic Relief with Claudia Winkleman who was later replaced with Alex Jones, a role which he has reprised for February 2010, February 2011 and once again in February 2012. In early 2009 he presented Sky1's Guinness World Records Smashed with Konnie Huq. The same year, he began presenting the BBC TV quizshow As Seen On TV. As of April 2010, he is filming a new BBC One series in Argentina called 101 Ways to Leave a Gameshow, which aired in July 2010. Jones has also featured in acting roles; he had a small part in the film Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging and a minor role as himself in two episodes of the TV series Plus One. Jones designed and modelled clothing for Shop Direct Group's in-house brand 'Good Souls' for their 2010 Summer/Autumn ranges. On 22 October 2010, it was announced Jones would leave T4 after seven years as a presenter. His last show for the strand was T4 Stars Of 2010 on 21 November 2010. He is presently the presenter of BBC One programme Drop Zone. It was originally announced in May 2011 that Jones would co-host The X Factor USA with Nicole Scherzinger. However, Scherzinger was later promoted to the empty judge slot vacated by Cheryl Cole, and Jones was slated to present the show solo. In between filming the X Factor USA season one in Los Angeles, Jones appeared as a guest on The Ellen DeGeneres Show where he talked about being a model, life in Los Angeles and working on The X Factor USA. In December 2011, Jones presented A Night with Beyoncé, a live music special on ITV1. In January 2012 Jones announced that he had been dropped as presenter of The X Factor USA. After much speculation, the show's creator Simon Cowell stated that many changes would be made to the show for the second season. Season one judges Paula Abdul and Nicole Scherzinger were also dropped from the show. Jones also hosted Let's Dance for Sport Relief for the BBC in 2012 for the fourth series of the fundraising show. Jones said in a statement “The BBC, Let’s Dance, and Alex Jones... three of my favourite things. I couldn't ask for a better show to come home to... I can’t wait!”. The show aired in February 2012 on BBC One. On Monday 8 April 2013, Jones presented a pilot for upcoming ITV game show Totally Senseless. Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1977 Births